english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Rodger Bumpass
Rodger Albert Bumpass (born November 20, 1951) is an American actor, producer, voice actor and writer. He's known for voicing: Professor Membrane in Invader Zim, Squidward Tentacles in SpongeBob SquarePants and The Chief in Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego?. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *All-New Dennis the Menace (1993) - Additional Voices *Alvin and the Chipmunks (1984) - Additional Voices *Batman: The Animated Series (1993) - Hoffman (ep53) *Batman Beyond (2001) - Cop (ep48) *CatDog (1998) - Man (ep14), Pig (ep14) *ChalkZone (2002-2008) - Accordian Worm (ep7), Announcer (ep4), Baker#1 (ep11), Beanie Boy#3 (ep14), Beanie Boy#4 (ep20), Biclops, Biclops Dummy (ep20), Chicken (ep11), Cyclops (ep4), Duck#2 (ep24), Garrett (ep28), Giant (ep4), Guard#2 (ep28), Homing Bacon (ep19), Man (ep38), Moonkey (ep28), Navigator (ep28), Papa Schwatt (ep22), Parson (ep22), Singer (ep20), Sun (ep20) *Dan Dare: Pilot of the Future (2002) - Sondar *Disney's 101 Dalmatians (1997) - Additional Voices *Disney's Aladdin (1994) - Odiferous Guard (ep56) *Disney's Bonkers (1993-1994) - Additional Voices *Disney's Raw Toonage (1992) - Additional Voices *Disney's TaleSpin (1991) - Additional Voices *Disney Doc McStuffins (2014-2015) - Army Al *Invader Zim (2001-2003) - Professor Membrane, Actor Dib (ep15), Animatronic Horrors (ep10), Crowd Choir (ep21), Deep Voiced Man (ep3), Ghost (ep19), Kids on Bus (ep24), Man in Crowd (ep21), Nightmare Bitters (ep14), Paramedic#2 (ep8), Rat Person Leader (ep12), Slip (ep6), Spleenk (ep22) *Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures (1987-1988) - Additional Voices *Mixels (2015-2016) - Flamzer (ep2), Gate Keeper (ep4), Kid#08 (ep4), Major Nixel (ep2), Narrator (ep4), Naut (ep2) *Monster Farm (1998) - Frankenswine, Goatasaurus Rex *Oh Yeah! Cartoons (1998) - Announcer (ep11), Cyclops (ep11), Narrator (ep3), Radio DJ (ep3), Ravenrant (ep3) *Problem Child (1993) - Additional Voices *Random! Cartoons (2008) - Lemurman (ep2) *Richie Rich (1982) - Additional Voices *Ring Raiders (1989) - Additional Voices *Rugrats (1999) - Uncle Freddy (ep114) *SpongeBob SquarePants (1999-2014) - Squidward Tentacles, Announcer#1 (ep180), Customer#2 (ep183), Customer#3 (ep182), Delegate (ep186), Doctor (ep181), Fish#1 (ep180), Fish#1 (ep189), Fish#107 (ep180), Fish 4 (ep42), Fish in Window (ep182), Game Show Host (ep188), Ghost#2 (ep187), Groom (ep185), Krabby Patty Man (ep189), Male Fish#2 (ep185), Male Fish#2 (ep187), Male Fish#4 (ep187), Male Fish#6 (ep187), Teen 1 (ep42), Teller#3 (ep186) *Teen Titans (2003-2005) - Dr. Light *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1994) - Additional Voices *The Angry Beavers (1998) - Elephant (ep21), Sentry (ep21) *The Jetsons (1987) - Additional Voices *The Kids from Room 402 (2000-2001) - Mr. Stuart Besser, Additional Voices *The Mask: Animated Series (1996) - Additional Voices *The Real Ghostbusters (1989-1990) - Louis Tully, Additional Voices *The Secret Files of the SpyDogs (1999) - Additional Voices *The Zeta Project (2002) - Sub Captain (ep25) *Tiny Toon Adventures (1991) - Ronald Grump (ep57) *Toxic Crusaders (1990) - Additional Voices *What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2005) - Announcer (ep39), Steve (ep39) *What-a-Mess (1995) - Additional Voices *Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego? (1994-1999) - The Chief 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) - Additional Voices *Cinderella II: Dreams Come True (2002) - Additional Voices *Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World (1998) - Additional Voices *The Haunted World of El Superbeasto (2009) - Screaming Patron 'Movies' *A Bug's Life (1998) - Additional Voices *Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001) - ADR Loop Group *Brother Bear (2003) - Additional Voices *Cars (2006) - Additional Voices *Doug's 1st Movie (1999) - Additional Voices *Heavy Metal (1981) - Dr. Anrak, Fiste *Hercules (1997) - Additional Voices *Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006) - Additional Voices *Khumba (2013) - Additional Voices *Kung Fu Magoo (2010) - Driver, General Smith, Mastermind *Lilo & Stitch (2002) - Additional Voices *Monsters, Inc. (2001) - Additional Voices *Monsters University (2013) - Additional Voices *Quest for Camelot (1998) - Additional Voices *Shrek 2 (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Tarzan (1999) - Additional Voices *The Emperor's New Groove (2000) - Additional Voices *The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) - Additional Voices *The Iron Giant (1999) - Additional Voices *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) - Squidward Tentacles, Fish#4 *Toy Story 2 (1999) - Additional Voices *Treasure Planet (2002) - Additional Voices 'Shorts' *Cartoon Cartoons (2002) - Additional Voices 'TV Specials' *ChalkZone: The Big Blow Up (2004) - Biclops *Invader Zim: Enter the Florpus (2019) - Professor Membrane *Robo Force: The Revenge of Nazgar (1984) - Additional Voices 'Web Animation' *SpaceBear (2014) - Space Bear, Space Bear's Father Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Porco Rosso (2005) - Additional Voices *Spirited Away (2002) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Disney's 101 Dalmatians (1996) - ADR Loop Group *Osmosis Jones (2001) - Additional Voices *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) - Squidward Tentacles, Angry Mob Member#2, Doctor, Doughnut, Squidasaurus Rex *The Trigger Effect (1996) - ADR Loop Group *Theodore Rex (1995) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *Blood Omen 2 (2002) - Magnus, Additional Voices *Command & Conquer: Renegade (2002) - General Gideon Raveshaw *Crash: Mind over Mutant (2008) - Additional Voices *Dead to Rights: Retribution (2010) - Brawlers, Cops, Redwater *Disney's Treasure Planet: Battle at Procyon (2002) - Arcturian Commander, Zirrelian Crew, Zirrelian Mayor *Dragon Age: Inquisition (2014) - Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Icewind Dale (2000) - Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Neverwinter Nights 2: Mask of the Betrayer (2007) - Kelemvor *Giants: Citizen Kabuto (2000) - Additional Voices *InFamous (2009) - Additional Voices *Lego DC Super-Villains (2018) - Additional Voices *Mass Effect 3 (2012) - Additional Voices *Nickelodeon SpongeBob's Atlantis SquarePantis (2007) - Squidward Tentacles *Nickelodeon SpongeBob's Boating Bash (2010) - Squidward Tentacles *Nickelodeon SpongeBob's Truth or Square (2009) - Squidward Tentacles *Nickelodeon SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom (2003) - Squidward Tentacles *Nickelodeon SpongeBob SquarePants: Employee of the Month (2002) - Squidward Tentacles *Nickelodeon SpongeBob SquarePants: Lights, Camera, Pants! (2005) - Squidward Tentacles *Nickelodeon SpongeBob SquarePants: Operation Krabby Patty (2001) - Squidward Tentacles *Nickelodeon SpongeBob SquarePants: Plankton's Robotic Revenge (2013) - Captain, Squidward Tentacles *Nickelodeon SpongeBob SquarePants: Revenge of the Flying Dutchman (2002) - Squidward Tentacles *Nickelodeon SpongeBob SquarePants: SuperSponge (2000) - Squidward Tentacles *Nickelodeon SpongeBob SquarePants: Typing (2004) - Squidward Tentacles *Nickelodeon SpongeBob SquarePants featuring Nicktoons: Globs of Doom (2008) - Professor Membrane, Squidward Tentacles *Nickelodeon The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) - Squidward Tentacles *Nickelodeon Toon Twister 3-D (2003) - Squidward Tentacles *Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island (2006) - Squidward Tentacles *Planescape: Torment (1999) - Forked-Tongue, Strahan Runeshadow *Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando (2003) - Announcer, Dr. Fullbladder, Inventor, The Unknown *Sacrifice (2000) - Additional Voices *Saints Row (2006) - Radio Voices *Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions (2010) - Additional Voices *SpongeBob HeroPants (2015) - Squidward Tentacles *Teen Titans (2006) - Dr. Light *X-Men: Legends (2004) - Sentinel Scientist Theme Park Attractions *Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast (2003) - Squidward Tentacles Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (112) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (2) *Years active on this wiki: 1981-2019. Category:American Voice Actors